O Beijo do Rei
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Após um evento constrangedor, Legolas deixa de visitar o rei de Gondor por três, mas o elfo resolveu enfrentar seus medos e visitar Aragorn. O resultado pode trazer boas recordações para ambos os lados! Romance, Yaoi/Lemon.


Por Leona-EBM

**O Beijo do Rei**

**OoO**

"_O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício". (Sthendal)_

**OoO**

Os ventos estavam inquietos naquele final de tarde. A abóbada celeste estava com tons alaranjados, logo escureceria e o sombrio ia cuidar das florestas, assim como dos verdolengos campos. Os animais do crepúsculo começavam a resvalar pelas sombras, procurando um lugar ao seu território.

No meio dessa transformação do dia para a noite, estava Legolas marchando ao lado de seu cavalo. Seus orbes inexplicavelmente azuis estavam à espreita de qualquer movimento, nada podia passar a despercebido e caso passasse, talvez pudesse resultar num ataque lascivo contra sua pessoa.

Ele estava por terras desconhecidas, sabia que a região era povoada por orcs, contudo seu caminho não podia ser desviado. A todo instante sentia o peso de seu arco que carregava nas costas e isso o tranqüilizava, ele tinha sua defesa, assim como um ataque mortal pelas suas habilidade élficas.

A batalha que deu fim ao Anel foi travada há três anos, contudo os efeitos da guerra ainda estavam marcados. Legolas podia notar isso pelos tocos de árvores que se estendiam pelo horizonte, as queimadas naquele solo havia deixado muitos estragos. Havia flechas presas às árvores eram vestígios de batalhas sangrentas.

A viagem correu sem maiores problemas, felizmente, pois a tensão não havia se dissipado por nenhum segundo. As terras de Gondor começaram a serem visíveis, e com um sorriso confiante, continuou seu percurso até pisar no solo daquele reinado que tanto ansiou em visitar.

Seu esfalfamento era visível, seus pés estavam doendo, a articulação de seus joelhos pareciam estar prestes a dobrarem de vez, tombando seu corpo esbelto e esguio, mas sua força de vontade assim como sua ansiedade lhe era mais forte. Seu coração movia seu corpo, pois seu desejo de rever a sociedade do anel era mais forte.

As horas foram passando e a escuridão tomou os campos por completo. Ele montou em seu esforçado cavalo e passeou lentamente, atento ao esforço que seu parceiro fazia, almejando que ele não se esforçasse tanto, afinal seu cavalo havia lhe levado nas costas por quase todo o caminho.

Todo o esforço pareceu sumir quando Minas Tirith se ergueu verticalmente à linha do horizonte. O elfo parou por um segundo, apreciando a cidade no meio das rochas, onde as tochas de fogo iluminavam as centenas de janelas. O cavalo andou em passo acelerado até o portão de entrada, que foi aberto imediatamente.

Legolas foi guiado até a sala do rei por uma escolta bem armada, contudo não havia agressividade, apenas a segurança comum entre os reinos. Ele atravessou o grande salão de pedras, onde havias grandes estatuas dos falecidos reis, não obstante o rei que chamava mais atenção era Aragorn, que estava parado em frente ao trono de pedra ao lado de dois guardas.

- Legolas! – Aragorn exclamou ao ver o elfo. Ele pôs um jubiloso sorriso nos lábios e avançou em passos largos na sua direção, parando a meio passo de distância para avaliar o rosto alvo e perfeito de seu amigo, para logo depois o abraçá-lo com força.

- Passa muito bem pelo que vejo, Aragorn. Estou bem-aventurado por lhe rever – disse gentilmente, fechando seus dedos esguios pelos braços do rei, que lhe sorria com satisfação.

- Seja bem acolhido, meu amigo – ponderou, mantendo o olhar risonho – tua presença me é muito aprazível, eu pensei que não viria novamente.

- Perdão por não ter vindo nas reuniões anteriores – falou com seriedade – eu estava absorto nos problemas de meu reino, mas quero redimir-me com minha presença.

A dupla caminhou pelos salões, ambos indagavam sobre a vida do outro a fim de saber se estavam passando bem. Eles chegaram a uma sala ampla, onde uma extensa mesa de madeira cortava horizontalmente o cômodo, e na sua superfície havia todo tipo de alimento que veio a servir os convidados.

Os rostos tão conhecidos estavam iluminados pelos lampiões e o fogaréu que vinha da grande lareira de centro. Legolas era o último a chegar à reunião, e o primeiro a lhe cumprimentar foi Gimli, o aventureiro e bem humorado anão que lutou bravamente ao seu lado quando foi necessário.

- Pensei que não ia vim mais elfo! – gritou, erguendo uma taça de vinho.

Legolas lhe sorriu com alegria e se postou a cumprimentar a todos presentes, até sentar-se ao lado de seu amigo. A dupla começou a conversar, mas nada muito inteligível, afinal Gimli estava bêbado e gostava de tirar sarro de seu amigo de orelhas pontudas.

As pálpebras do elfo estavam cada vez mais pesadas, ele comeu um pouco de frutas e depois se emudeceu, adorando ouvir o som das risadas e ver os olhos brilhantes de todos. Sua mente voltou para os anos anteriores, onde todos estavam cobertos pela faceta do medo e da falsa esperança.

Felizmente a reunião de chegada não durou muito tempo, os integrantes da sociedade do anel foram levados até seus quartos. Legolas era o último do grupo, ele olhava os quadros que estavam colocados nas paredes, admirando a pintura feita pelos homens.

Um dos motivos que fez Legolas não se atrever a pisar em Gondor novamente havia sido o próprio rei. Durante a batalha, ambos ficaram mais próximos, criando uma intimidade que assustava a ambos. Em um momento chegaram a um movimento mais íntimo, uma ação que ambos jamais comentaram.

Eles estavam viajando ao final do resgate dos pequeninos e por um momento, permitiram um toque gentil em seus dorsos, que foram se aproximando a fim de um abraço mais caloroso, que resultou em um beijo cálido e desesperador, mas logo se separaram quando outros companheiros se aproximaram. Depois desse episódio, eles jamais comentaram o ocorrido.

Quando encontrou Aragorn, seu coração havia estacado uma batida, no entanto voltou ao normal ao ver o sorriso sincero do rei. Não podia deixar de pensar que Aragorn havia esquecido, todavia ele se comportava tão bem que talvez devesse esquecer igualmente.

O louro adentrou no seu quarto de hóspedes, ele fechou a porta e olhou para a cama, ansiando por se deitar, mas precisava se lavar antes. Sua vaidade era mais forte que o desejo por descanso.

Suas roupas foram colocadas em cima de uma poltrona de couro, ele entrou na suíte do quarto, um pequeno cubículo de pedras. Havia alguns baldes de água num canto, ele se sentou num banco de madeira e com um pano começou a mergulhá-lo no balde, umedecendo para depois passar por seu corpo. Ele passou alguns sais de banho que havia num pote de vidro, assim perfumava sua pele.

- "Será que você se esqueceu daquilo, Aragorn?" – indagou em pensamento.

O banho era lento, frio e nada tentador para nenhum humano, mas o elfo estava acostumado a tomar banho no rio e nada justificava a deitar-se com o corpo suado. Quando terminou de limpar seu corpo, ele soltou seus fios dourados que cobriram parte de seu rosto.

Ele puxou o balde e derramou a água por sua cabeça. Acabou sorrindo e massageou seu couro cabeludo, passou um pouco dos sais e os deixou por um tempo, para pegar o outro balde e enxaguar novamente. O banho foi terminado e o elfo saiu do pequeno cubículo, voltando para o quarto. Na sua bagagem havia roupas limpas, apesar disso não as vestiu, deitando-se com o corpo desnudo na cama.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam, a fim de mandar sua mente descansar, contudo a imagem de Aragorn não saiu de sua cabeça. Os lábios quentes do rei ainda podiam ser relembrados. O elfo tocou nos lábios carnudos, sentindo um calafrio correr seu corpo.

A noite começou a ir embora, dando margem à bola de fogo que nascia na linha do horizonte, manchando o céu com suas cores intensas, trazendo o azul claro e límpido a abóbada celeste.

Legolas já estava caminhando pelo jardim que ficava próximo ao castelo, ele sentia o frescor da aragem, admirando os antigos cedros-amarelos que estavam fincados na terra. O elfo se sentou no gramado, acomodando-se ao tronco da árvore. E ali ficou por um tempo não-definido.

- Legolas?

- Aragorn! – sorriu ao ver o rei se aproximando.

- O que faz aqui sozinho? – indagou, parando ao lado do elfo que fez a alusão de se levantar, mas parou ao ouvir o pedido do rei – continue sentado, por favor.

- Está tudo tão calmo. – disse o elfo.

- Eu quis muito ter dias de paz. – sorriu.

- Todos nós desejamos, – falou – infelizmente não são todos os lugares que estão tão belos, na minha viagem encontrei terras destruídas.

- Somente o tempo poderá apagar as marcas da guerra, mas nem mesmo o tempo poderá apagar as feridas no coração das pessoas. – ponderou, tossindo suavemente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio de repente. Ambos sempre tinham assunto, mas depois do episódio que marcou seus relacionamentos, o diálogo entre eles começou a ficar escasso.

- Aragorn...

- Hum?

- Sobre aquele dia... – fez uma pausa, suspirando – eu ainda não consegui pensar no motivo daquilo.

O rei ficou silencioso, ele olhou de esgueira para seu amigo.

- Não sei ao que está se referindo. – falou em tom alto.

- Oras, Aragorn. Vamos falar sobre isso, – pediu num tom sofrível – eu preciso entender o que aconteceu. Eu...

- Eu vou entrar Legolas, – interrompeu – até mais.

O elfo ficou surpreso com o corte que recebeu de seu amigo, ele ergueu-se e caminhou até o rei, puxando-o pelo braço com rigidez. Seu coração estava estremecido e necessitava esclarecer o episódio.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – disse, mantendo seus orbes azuis na face impassível do rei.

- Não temos o que conversar. – falou – agora, por favor, Legolas. Deixe-me ir.

- Aragorn, não podemos ficar assim.

- Não podíamos ficar de outro jeito. Se te incomoda tanto, não devia ter vindo.

As palavras frias do rei lhe foram como um tabefe, ele soltou o rei lentamente, sentindo que com aquele ato a amizade de anos começasse a se desfazer. Será que havia sido um erro procurar ter essa conversa? Não, não podia ser um erro, o elfo precisava de respostas.

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, todos estavam reunidos para saborear o banquete que foi oferecido pelo rei. Aragorn estava sentado na ponta da mesa e ao seu lado estavam os outros integrantes da sociedade do anel.

Legolas chegou juntamente com Gimli, que se postou a sentar a esquerda do rei, contudo o elfo se afastou, ficando junto aos Hobbits, ele não queria olhar para Aragorn, tampouco almoçar ao seu lado. O seu desejo era partir o quanto antes, mas não podia se desfazer de seus companheiros.

O elfo comia sem ânimo, ele não queria conversar, mas sempre comentavam alguma coisa com ele, trazendo-o para o círculo social. Quando terminaram de almoçar, todos olharam para o rei que propunha um brinde pelos dias de paz, e assim ergueram suas taças e brindaram.

Quando o almoço se encerrou, formaram-se círculos onde os que mais tinham intimidade se reuniram. Legolas geralmente ficava próximo a Gimli, mas como este estava conversando com Aragorn, achou melhor tentar conversar com os pequeninos, contudo eles só falavam de cerveja e mulheres, sem contar nas receitas de pães caseiros.

Legolas olhou para Aragorn e nesse momento o rei também teve a mesma idéia, lançando um olhar para seu amigo elfo. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até Aragorn desviar o olhar.

- "Parece que estamos incomodados com a presença do outro. Talvez tivesse sido melhor não comentar o que aconteceu ou então seja melhor eu ir embora logo" – ponderou.

O elfo avisou que partiria para os demais que reclamaram um pouco, mas logo acabaram concordando com sua partida. O louro se aproximou da roda que estava Gimli e avisou seu amigo que partiria logo, olhando com firmeza para Aragorn.

- Por que nos deixa tão cedo? – indagou Aragorn.

- "Não pode ser tão falso, Aragorn" – pensou com uma leve irritação – tenho assuntos a resolver. Peço desculpas por qualquer infortúnio, eu irei me preparar para a viagem.

Gimli disse mais algumas palavras e o elfo se afastou com passos determinados, deixando seus longos cabelos balançarem de um lado para o outro.

Inicialmente ele ficaria uma semana nas terras de Gondor, todavia a convivência com Aragorn estava ficando insuportável. Ele entrou em passo acelerado no quarto e arrumou sua bagagem, quando estava terminando, a porta de seu quarto abriu e Aragorn entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Por que está partindo tão cedo? – indagou o rei, encostando-se a porta.

- Porque não me sinto à vontade com tua presença. – falou sem delongas, parando com o que fazia para dar atenção ao rei.

- Eu não quero falar sobre aquilo, foi apenas um lapso. – falou – não devíamos nos preocupar.

- Eu só queria entender as coisas, não precisava ser tão ríspido, Aragorn. – disse com agastamento – estou constrangido com tua presença, eu não tardarei a partir, como você mesmo aconselhou.

- Eu não pedi que se fosse – falou.

Legolas não respondeu, ele apenas sorriu de canto e virou-se de costas ao rei, pegando suas coisas com atenção. Sua espada foi colocada na bainha a sua cintura e seu arco foi colocado nas costas, estava pronto para sua viagem de volta.

- Não pode partir assim, logo irá anoitecer. – disse, caminhando até a janela.

- Eu tomarei cuidado. – suspirou.

- Estou aborrecido com essa situação, – disse – perdão se te ofendi.

Legolas acalmou-se com aquele pedido, seus orbes azulados voltou-se contra oafisionomia do rei.

- Tudo bem, Aragorn. Mas eu irei partir mesmo assim. – falou – sem ressentimentos. Eu virei visitá-lo no próximo ano.

Aragorn passou a mão por seus cabelos, sentindo uma inquietação tomar conta de sua alma, ele passou a língua por seus lábios, molhando-os.

- Naquele dia eu fiquei feliz em nos ver em paz finalmente. – disse, chamando a atenção de Legolas que prendeu sua respiração para ouvir a voz de Aragorn, que não se passava de um sussurro – e você estava ao meu lado, sem nenhum ferimento e sorria. Eu fiquei contente e deixe-me levar por... meus sentimentos.

- Sentimentos? – indagou com assombro – que sentimentos?

- Nada que deva se desassossegar. – avisou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Aragorn... – sussurrou o nome do homem, ansiando em lhe dirigir perguntas diretas, mas não teve coragem.

- Eu pensei que você não falaria mais comigo depois daquilo, – confessou – mas fiquei tão feliz quando você veio me visitar, não consegui deixar minha surpresa.

- Eu fiquei perturbado, – revelou – ambicionava conversar com você, por isso eu vim.

- Somos amigos, Legolas, – disse, virando seu corpo contra o elfo – não queria lhe deixar desconfortável.

- E esse sentimento... o que aconteceu com ele? – indagou com receio, com uma voz tão baixa que Aragorn teve que se esforçar para ouvir.

O rei ficou silencioso, não sabia como responder aquela indagação. Ele sorriu nervosamente para o elfo, que estava apático, esperando alguma resposta.

- O sentimento... ainda existe. – confessou – perdão, meu amigo.

Legolas sentou-se na poltrona, ficando a olhar para o rei. Ele não sabia o que falar, mas a descoberta dos sentimentos de seu amigo o estava deixando atordoado.

- O que você sente vontade que eu faça, Aragorn? – indagou – eu não sei o que fazer.

- Apenas permaneça aqui. – falou.

- Como assim?

- Fique em Minas Tirith ao meu lado. – pediu.

- Para... para sempre? – indagou.

- Por quanto tempo te apetecer, – respondeu – para mim poderia ser para sempre.

Aragorn não havia falado diretamente seu sentimento, contudo pelo seu pedido Legolas podia imaginar do que ele estava falando e isso o deixava sem reação. Seu amigo de longa data estava mais estranho que o normal, Aragorn estava quieto, amuado e seus olhos carregavam certo desespero.

- Legolas... por que correspondeu? – indagou.

- Não sei. – respondeu.

A coragem renasceu dentro do peito do rei, ele se aproximou do elfo que continuava sentado, seus dedos resvalaram por seus cabelos, puxando uma madeixa loura, sentindo sua textura com os dedos. O tronco de Aragorn se inclinou para frente, ele puxou o rosto afável do elfo.

O hálito tépido de Aragorn bateu contra as narinas do elfo que se afundou na poltrona, sentindo receio do que viria a seguir. Os lábios de Aragorn resvalaram pelos seus numa doce carícia. O elfo fechou suas pálpebras, perdido nos seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Com as duas mãos Aragorn segurou o rosto do menor e afundou seus lábios na boca que tanto ansiou em beijar outra vez. Sua língua candente serpenteou pela cavidade úmida, sentindo o gosto do elfo mais uma vez, deliciando-se timidamente com aquilo.

Eles se afastaram um pouco, voltando a abrir seus olhos. Os orbes azulados do elfo estavam carregados de agitação e alarme, enquanto Aragorn parecia enlevado com o que havia acontecido. O rei tornou a tocar nos fios dourados, acariciando-os com leveza.

- Se nos gostamos é a pergunta que estais a raciocinar, meu amigo. Eu te adiantarei que a resposta é positiva e sincera, – disse Aragorn – e se estamos confusos e levemente perturbados por isso, digo-lhe que isso é aparente em nossos corações.

- O que faremos? – indagou num sussurro.

Aragorn deu um passo para trás e puxou a mão do elfo que se ergueu lentamente, ficando a frente do rei, erguendo um pouco seu olhar para o homem que era ligeiramente maior que ele. Legolas fechou suas pálpebras quando sentiu o abraço na sua cintura, sua cabeça pendeu para frente, encostando sua testa no ombro largo do rei.

A mão de Aragorn fluiu pelas costas do elfo, sentindo sua musculatura pela camisa clara. Ele apertou a pele com força, ansiando por aquele toque, desejando sentir o corpo do elfo.

Os pensamentos de Legolas estavam confusos, ele sentia-se excitado com aquela situação, ao mesmo tempo em que sua consciência o alertava para a racionalidade. Contudo não queria ser racional naquele momento, ele desejava sentir os toques de seu melhor amigo como nunca havia sonhado antes.

- Aragorn...

- Não diga nada. – pediu num sussurro.

- Nós vamos nos arrepender depois. – ponderou, suspirando.

O rei não respondeu, deixando seus lábios encostarem-se ao pescoço do elfo, beijando sua carne, permitindo que sua língua resvalasse pelas curvas até chegar no lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando a região.

Em um momento não podiam se olhar pelo constrangimento das ações passadas e agora estavam se abraçando como dois amantes cheios de desejo. A vida tinha suas reviravoltas!

E agora, se antes estavam com toques leves e tímidos, isso deixou de ser apenas uma lembrança. Pois as mãos de Aragorn estavam mais ansiosas que nunca, e as dúvidas e receios de Legolas foram arrancados de sua mente.

Aragorn deu alguns passos para trás, trazendo o elfo em seus braços. ambos se beijavam na boca, deixando que a língua trabalhasse por todos os cantos. Eles caíram deitados na cama, com o elfo em cima do corpo do rei.

Legolas sentou-se no abdômen de Aragorn parando com o que fazia para observar as feições de seu amigo. Aragorn estava rubro, com os cabelos castanhos jogados pelo rosto, ele ofegava e suas mãos estavam fechadas na cintura do elfo.

O louro se inclinou para baixo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos que ficaram lado-a-lado com a cabeça de Aragorn, ele manteve os olhos abertos, prendendo o olhar do rei que abriu seus lábios para sentir o beijo do elfo.

Com o corpo inclinado para baixo o elfo deixava todo o resto acessível para Aragorn passear com as mãos e o rei não se conteve, resvalando seus dedos pelas coxas do elfo, apertando-as, indo timidamente até suas nádegas, inicialmente as tocou com receio, logo tirou a mão, desejando não receber nenhuma bronca do elfo, mas o louro continuava a beijá-lo.

O silêncio do elfo era a confirmação para Aragorn continuar. Sua mão se fechou numa nádega, apertando-a, para depois deslizar seus dedos para o meio de suas pernas, pressionando seus dedos na região, sentindo um certo desespero em querer colocar seus dedos naquele lugar. Sua vontade era tomar o corpo compassivo e magro do elfo.

Com um pouco de força Aragorn inverteu as posições, caindo em cima do corpo menor. As mãos do elfo começaram a puxar a camisa do rei, retirando com euforia, e a situação de suas roupas não era diferente, pois Aragorn puxava todo o pano para fora do corpo do elfo.

O acolchoado da cama estava começando a cair, pois o casal não parava de se remexer, como se a roupa que os vestia queimasse feito fogo e precisassem retirar urgentemente. E a resposta foi rápida, logo seus corpos estavam desnudos.

- Eu nunca pensei que nós pudéssemos fazer isso. – disse Aragorn.

- Quer parar? – indagou com receio.

Os dedos do rei tocaram o rosto primoroso do elfo, voltando a sentir a textura de seus fios dourados, que estavam espalhados pela cama.

- Eu pareço querer parar? – indagou com um doce sorriso.

Legolas sorriu e moveu a cabeça numa negativa.

- Eu quis muito isso, – disse timidamente – e você não vinha mais me visitar, eu senti vontade de te procurar.

- Aragorn, eu...

- Não precisa se explicar, – disse – eu fiquei tão confuso quanto você.

Os olhos estavam fixados no outro, o rei inclinou-se para baixo e voltou a beijar o corpo do elfo, sentindo as suas mãos agarrarem-se ao seu cabelo.

Aragorn começou a passar sua mão pelo pênis do elfo, massageando-o lentamente, apertando sua cabeça com os dedos sempre que sua mão chegava até ela. Legolas arfava nos ouvidos de Aragorn, ele havia fincado suas unhas nas costas dele. O rei por sua vez não agüentava o calor que corria por seu corpo.

- Nunca pensei que sentiria seu corpo assim, sobre o meu. – disse o elfo, mordendo a orelha de Aragorn, para depois passar sua língua por ela.

- Eu desejei muito isso. Fiquei te observando em silêncio por muito tempo. – comentou Aragorn.

Legolas sorriu e beijou a boca de Aragorn, enquanto tocava no membro do rei, massageando-o, vendo como ele crescia e pulsava nas suas mãos. Uma mão de Aragorn parou no alto da cabeça de Legolas, empurrando o elfo para cima, fazendo-o se sentar na cama juntamente com o rei.

O elfo inclinou o corpo para baixo, com a ajuda da mão do rei, deixando o membro de Aragorn entrar. A mão de Aragorn deslizou para a nuca do elfo, fechando-se nos seus cabelos e começando a mover sua cabeça para frente e para trás, enquanto movia seu quadril, entrando e saindo da boca do elfo.

Aquela situação era forte para ambos os lados, principalmente para Legolas, que estava chupando o pênis de seu amigo, outro homem, sem nenhum pudor ou resistência. Sentia um pouco de medo que Aragorn pudesse pensar mal dele.

Alguns gemidos baixos saíam da garganta de Aragorn, o elfo intensificou os seus movimentos, passando a língua por sua extensão ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava com a mão, ora lambia sua cabeça, ora escorria a língua por sua extensão, ora colocava tudo na boca e sugava, ora fazia só com as mãos.

- Ah... Legolas. – gemeu mais alto.

A mão de Aragorn puxou a cabeça de Legolas para trás, parando toda aquela loucura antes que ele não agüentasse mais e acabasse com o momento. Ele puxou Legolas para cima usando sua força, depois o encostou a cabeceira da cama com delicadeza e puxou uma perna de Legolas para cima, deixando todo o espaço livre para investir naquele corpo maravilhoso.

- Posso? – indagou Aragorn, sentindo seu coração acelerar ainda mais.

O elfo não conseguia falar nada, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Legolas fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os deixou semi cerrados, fazendo Aragorn perder-se naquele rosto. Aragorn afastou algumas mechas que cobriam o rosto de Legolas e as jogou para trás, depois ele segurou seu próprio membro e o colocou na entrada de Legolas, começando a empurrar-se na direção dele.

- Aaah! – Legolas gritou alto, mas se segurou, cerrando seus olhos com força, virando seu rosto para o lado oposto, enquanto sentia sua cintura ser puxada para baixo, voltando a se deitar na cama.

O membro de Aragorn saiu por um instante e voltou a ser colocado novamente, lentamente, entretanto não parou até que entrou por completo no corpo do elfo.

- Está tudo bem, Legolas? – indagou, notando como a face do outro estava vermelha, uma visão que nunca pensou que teria de seu amigo elfo.

O elfo arfou, não conseguindo dizer nada. Ele queria sentir Aragorn, mas a dor era intensa e não conseguia pedir que ele continuasse como não queria que ele parasse. Preferia deixar o rei decidir o que fazer.

- Posso continuar? – Aragorn indagou com certo receio, tocando no rosto suado – você está bem? – tornou a indagar.

- Faça logo. – sussurrou, abrindo suas pálpebras, hipnotizando o rei com seu olhar.

- Qualquer coisa, peça que eu paro. – pediu, deixando suas mãos deslizarem pelo quadril do elfo, sentindo a maciez da sua pele.

Os dois ficaram parados por um instante até que Legolas moveu-se um pouco para trás e depois veio para frente, começando a se mover novamente, incentivando o rei a continuar. Aragorn puxou as duas pernas de Legolas para cima e as colocou em volta de sua cintura.

- Segure-se em mim – pediu Aragorn.

Aragorn sentiu as pernas de Legolas o envolverem, depois ele agarrou o corpo à frente e começou a se mover, sacudindo para frente e para trás o corpo do menor, sem tirar os olhos de sua face que estava contorcida em dor. Os lábios de Aragorn resvalavam pela pele de Legolas, beijando-o sempre que era possível.

Os dois continuaram a moverem-se até que Legolas não agüentou mais ficar com as pernas em volta do corpo de Aragorn, ele as soltou, encostando-as novamente no colchão. Aragorn no entanto, não se afastou de Legolas, jogando-o para trás sem sair de dentro dele, continuando as suas investidas.

- Eu vou querer fazer isso novamente. – revelou com a voz ofegante – você permitirá, Legolas?

- Ah... Aragorn...

- Ficará comigo?

- Eu... – suspirou, gemendo baixo – eu...

- Por favor, Legolas. – disse com a voz mais alta.

- Eu não posso! – disse com força, sentindo um tranco maior em seu corpo.

O rei olhou para o corpo que estava jogado a sua frente, ele o analisou com cuidado e puxou Legolas para o lado, deixando-o de quatro no chão, colocando-se atrás do elfo.

- Abre as pernas para mim, Legolas. – Aragorn pediu, apertando suas nádegas, abrindo-as rapidamente, vendo o buraco que estava entrando e saindo sem parar.

Legolas abriu suas pernas e ficou de cotovelos na cama, deixando sua cabeça apoiada nos seus braços, Aragorn abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, e observou o corpo que estava entregue, amando aquela situação. Ele precisava de alívio, não podia ficar admirando por tanto tempo.

- Aragorn...

- Eu já vou... – disse.

Aragorn sorriu de canto e voltou a introduzir o seu membro, entrando e saindo com mais entusiasmo, segurando a cintura de Legolas. Aragorn empurrava e puxava o corpo menor sacudindo-o. Legolas soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos, ele tinha que se controlar ou ia chamar a atenção do castelo inteiro. Entretanto Aragorn não se importava com isso, ele queria ouvir os gritos de Legolas, se pudesse, o levava até um lugar deserto para que Legolas pudesse gritar a todo vapor com ele.

Agora que havia conseguido realizar um de seus desejos mais secretos, Aragorn ia tentar mantê-lo até o máximo de tempo possível, ansiando pelo seu prazer e o de Legolas.

Seus corpos moviam-se sozinhos, suas mentes estavam no caos, eles queriam apenas usufruir daquele prazer que se aproximava a cada movimento de seus corpos.

Legolas tocou no seu próprio membro, masturbando-se ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Aragorn entrando e saindo do seu corpo. Aragorn por sua vez sentia seu corpo começar a tremer ligeiramente, até que ele soltou um gemido mais algo, gozando dentro do corpo de Legolas. O elfo por sua vez acabou desmontando quando o corpo de Aragorn caiu em cima de suas costas.

Aragorn caiu para o lado e virou o corpo do elfo, vendo a ereção de seu amigo, sentindo-se mal por ainda não ter dado prazer ao louro. O rei se ajoelhou na cama e começou a masturbar o membro do menor com as mãos, observando o semblante prazeroso.

O elfo se constrangeu ao ser observado daquele jeito, ele fechou suas pálpebras e virou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo seus cabelos grudarem na sua testa suada. O rei sorriu, mas não pediu para ele voltar a olhá-lo, pois ainda podia ver a expressão prazerosa no rosto do outro.

O corpo de Legolas tremeu levemente e a mão de Aragorn ficou molhada pelo sêmen que transcorreu para fora. O rei deitou-se na cama e puxou o corpo menor, abraçando sua cintura, virando o rosto de Legolas na sua direção.

- Vai querer ir embora hoje? – indagou Aragorn, acariciando a cabeça do louro.

- Não sei. – respondeu, atordoado. Não sabia o que fazer de sua vida agora.

- Fique aqui comigo. – pediu.

- E sua esposa?

- Ela há muito tempo não se deita comigo. – confessou – não me diz palavras de amor, e mente o tempo todo, – suspirou com agastamento – sinto que nossos votos foram quebrados há tempos.

- Isso não justifica o que estamos fazendo. – disse seriamente.

- Não poderia servir a mim? – indagou.

- Eu sou fiel a você. – sussurrou.

- Eu sei disso, mas queria que ficasse ao meu lado.

- Sabe que não posso abandonar meu reino. – falou.

- Muitos estão cuidando do reino, não houve nenhum ataque. Poderia ficar ao meu lado, protegendo Gondor, – disse – nada me traria mais satisfação.

- Aragorn... eu vou pensar sobre isso. – disse – não posso decidir, mesmo que me pareça... tentador.

Aragorn sorriu ao ouvir a última palavra, ele beijou a boca do elfo lentamente, demorando no que fazia. Eles ficaram mais um tempo deitado até que o rei se afastou, começando a se vestir.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse.

- Eu compreendo. – falou, cobrindo-se com o manto que estava em cima da cama.

- Não parta, nessa semana, por favor, – pediu – pelo menos fique até os demais partirem.

- Tudo bem, Aragorn. – disse – eu fico.

O rei terminou de se vestir e voltou à cama, sentando-se ao lado do homem que estava lhe deixando louco nesses últimos tempos. Tornou a beijá-lo na boca e se afastou apressadamente, ou então não conseguiria mais sair do quarto.

- "O que foi que eu fiz?" – pensou o elfo, sentando-se na cama, sentindo seu corpo doer levemente.

As horas foram se passando e Legolas saiu de seu quarto, andando lentamente, pois cada pedacinho de seu corpo doía. Ele cumprimentou seus amigos e avisou sua mudança de planos, avisando que partiria quando todos se fossem.

O jantar foi servido na mesma mesa. Legolas se aproximou juntamente com Sam, que lhe contava alguma das histórias de sua vila, quando se aproximaram, os olhos do rei pararam sobre o corpo do elfo, que se enrubesceu um pouco.

O elfo não sabia onde sentava, podia se juntar aos Hobbits que estavam conversando animadamente, ou então se sentar perto do seu rei, que lhe olhava com júbilo.

- Sente-se logo, elfo! – gritou Gimli.

Legolas sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente aquela chamada. Ele se sentou ao lado do anão, que estava no meio da mesa. Talvez Legolas não tenha notado, mas Aragorn perdeu seu sorriso quando ele se sentou afastado.

O jantar foi animado, não houve discussões e todos paravam para ouvir as histórias de Gimli, que fazia questão de tentar constranger o elfo ou então de tentar colocá-lo num plano inferior, mas tudo com muito humor e nada ofensivo. Quando o jantar terminou, eles se levantaram e cada um foi cuidar de seus assuntos.

Legolas encostou-se a uma grande janela de pedras brancas, ficando a observar a noite e as pessoas que passeavam pela cidade de pedra, seus olhos tinham um alcance invejável.

- Pensou na minha proposta?

O louro virou seu rosto, encontrando o sorriso do rei.

- Não posso ficar. – respondeu, voltando a olhar para o horizonte.

- Mas pode vim me visitar de vez em quando, meu amigo. – sorriu, colocando sua mão no ombro direito de Legolas, apertando sua carne.

- Claro que sim. – sorriu com timidez.

- Minha presença te constrange, meu amigo? – indagou o rei.

- Sinceramente? Um pouco. – falou – perdão, não estou sendo educado.

- Não seja tão formal, Legolas. – pediu – eu te compreendo, eu me sentia assim em tua presença.

O elfo suspirou e voltou a olhar para Aragorn, desejando manter uma boa relação. Não podia evitar olhar para seu amigo, seria infantil de sua parte e no futuro poderia ficar com medo de tentar se relacionar com seu amigo novamente.

- Eu partirei com meus companheiros, mas não tardarei a lhe visitar, Aragorn. – falou.

- Eu vou esperar por isso!

E a noite se passou, Legolas e o rei ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que outros cavalheiros se juntaram à conversa. E os dias foram passando até que a semana se encerrou, dando início ao dia da partida dos integrantes da sociedade do anel.

Nesse meio tempo, Aragorn e Legolas cruzaram alguns olhares, beijaram-se, contudo não se deitaram novamente. Não houve oportunidade, pois o rei estava ocupado com os demais hóspedes, e sua esposa, estranhamente pareceu para lhe pedir mais de sua presença.

Os Hobbits estavam se ajeitando para a viagem de volta ao Condado. Legolas estava ajudando-os a carregar objetos e presentes mais pesados, colocando-os numa carroça de madeira.

- Senhor, seu cavalo está pronto. – disse um dos empregados a Legolas.

O cavalo de pêlos brancos se aproximou do elfo, suspirando, enquanto balançava a cabeça para retirar alguns insetos que estavam lhe incomodando. O elfo alisou a cabeça do cavalo, sorrindo para seu companheiro de viagem.

- Já irá partir?

- Sim, Aragorn. – respondeu o elfo, vendo o rei descer um pequeno lance de escadas, aproximando-se.

- Tome cuidado. – pediu, parando ao lado do elfo, que ficou a segurar as rédeas de seu cavalo.

- Eu irei. – sorriu – agradeço a hospitalidade – disse, sentindo um certo constrangimento por lembrar-se dos beijos de seu rei.

- Meu aniversário será daqui dois meses. – avisou – venha me presentear com tua presença, meu amigo.

O elfo pareceu surpreso com essa notícia, ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

- Pode contar com minha presença. – sorriu – daqui dois meses nos veremos.

Legolas subiu no seu cavalo rapidamente, olhando de cima para Aragorn que estava com os olhos soturnos. Afinal, ele sempre sentiu amor por seu amigo e agora que descobriu que podia ser correspondido à mesma altura, não queria deixar que o elfo partisse. Todavia ele precisava partir, tinha seus assuntos e Aragorn jamais exigiria nada.

- Não vá pelo rio, Legolas. Soube que havia orcs pela região. – disse o rei, ficando soturno.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu.

E após se despedirem, Legolas atravessou a cidade até chegar ao portão de Minas Tirith, abandonando a cidade de seu rei. O elfo deu uma última olhada para trás e acabou partindo, sentindo seu coração apertar contra seu peito.

- "Quem diria que eu sofreria tanto por deixar esse lugar." – pensou – "sinto que minhas visitas serão em curto espaço de tempo, pois mal acabei de vê-lo e já sinto saudade de ti Aragorn".

O caminho de volta foi tedioso, o elfo estava preso às imagens candentes que compartilhou com seu amigo, não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Seu cavalo andava sem pressa, pois o louro não pedia que fosse mais rápido e nesse ritmo lento a noite começou a cair.

- "Dois meses..." – sorriu timidamente – "espere por mim, Aragorn. Pois a nossa noite será diferente, afinal... também quero sentir seu corpo".

OoO

"_O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá mais se tem". (Saint-Exupèry) _

OoO

Essa é minha primeira fanfiction de "O senhor dos anéis", perdão pelos erros, mas eu não sei muito sobre essa série, contudo eu pensei em me prender mais ao romance do que aos detalhes da história original.

Foi um romance PWP, eu espero que tenham gostado do casal que eu escrevi e das cenas narradas. Eu gostaria de receber um comentário daqueles que leram a fanfiction, para eu saber o que acharam. Se for satisfatório, eu continuo essa fanfiction. Daqui dois meses Legolas retornará a Minas Tirith. Bom, se eu tiver comentários é claro.

Obrigada pela atenção.

28/12/2008

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
